Fable III: Retold Chapter 35
Prison Management, Gnomes and the Sliverpine Curse Adam and Anna walked into the Records room where they were meet by the Lieutenant. "Your majesty, let me give you a status update on the prison, we've accounted for all prisoners, all living inmates are secure the final casualties tolls are being calculated as we speak, the premotor has been inspected the security breech has been identified and repaired, patrols has returned to normal with the guard swift every six hours we've all been sleeping easier since you ran down those thugs and the cemetery quiet and so now, I don't know your majesty I have performed all my duties now the time I await future orders with Commander Milton no longer in command he had a set of books that covered different aspects of the pineal system it would be awfully useful but it disappeared during the riot, think you can keep an eye out for them?" Lieutenant asked. "Yes, I think the Keep will be good in your care Lieutenant" Adam said. "Thank you your majesty I knew I could rely on you these set of keys should give you access to all areas on the island and...my house I will be needing those back if it's all the same to you" Lieutenant said. "We'll be back soon Lieutenant" Adam said. Five Volume searching later. "Here you go!" Adam said setting down the five volume books on the table. "With all these at my fingertips I will have every answer at my well fingertips I suppose the only orders I take from now if from you your majesty so what about it, what is my first order for me? The most pressing issues is deciding how this facility will be run from now on you could release all the political prisoners that is sure to endear your to the public or you could leave things as they are that's often the simplest choice and the least paper work and of course you could lock up more innocent people no one would dare pose you with the threat of ending up here" Lieutenant said. "No! We will set free all the political prisoners they have all suffered enough as it is" Adam said. "Yes sir, I will inform the men of your decision your majesty" Lieutenant said. "Good I will check in every now and then to see how things are going Lieutenant, I trust I can leave everything in your care, Commander?" Adam said promoting the Lieutenant. "Yes sir! I will do my best your majesty!" "Very good" Adam said. Later that day Adam and Anna found the last gnome in Bowerstone insulting villagers and shooting it once again brought peace but also marked the end of the gnome hunt. "Time to see Brian again" Adam said. "I can't wait to see how he plans to fix this" Anna said as they headed back to Brightwall where they saw all the evil gnomes in the place they all started originally. "Now I know you've all been very sick but I'm going to make you all better, won't that be nice?" Brian said. "You're a thwart!" Jonathan the Gnome yelled. "Jonathan please! Right this is for your own good" Brian said opening a letter, "dear sir, we were deeply sadden to learn of your recent, blah, blah, blah, blah come on, ha! Here we are, face the offending ornaments, maintain eye contact and speak the following words in a deep commanding voice Gargolus, Minupulus-us." "Don't do this! I'm sorry!" A gnome yelled. "Wait! We can talk this over!" "I'm too young to be an ornament!" "All you ginny, I'll have you!" the Gargoyle yelled a lighting hit all the gnomes as the gargoyle powered up with glowing eyes as they sky got dark and wind began to pick up. "Shoot it! Shoot the gargoyle!" Brian yelled as Adam and Anna pulled out their weapons and began shooting the gargoyle till it shattered as a tornado spun the broken gargoyle pieces as in a bright light all the Gnomes were back to their old non-talking selves. "No! What have I done? My poor gnomes oh my dear Jonathan, I gave you life and now I've taken it away" Brain said crying as Adam and Anna began to feel awkward, "I can't stay here anymore the memories are just too painful maybe mother will take me in again hmmm perhaps she was right this affection for stone ornaments was unhealthy from the start hmmm I'm going to get myself some real friends!" "Good for your Brian!" Adam said. "Some stuff squirrels maybe yes they do nicely." "Ugh" Adam said putting a hand to his face. "Thank you for making me realize how empty and sad my life is please take this small reward I'm off to mothers!" Brian said walking past them as Adam and Anna glanced at each other. "God help that man" Anna said looking at the Gnomewrecker gun Brain gave her. "The gun even colored like these things" Adam said as they left Brightwall for the Sanctuary and from there made their way to Silverpines and found themselves in a cemetery in the woods. "Of course this quest is in a bloody graveyard" Anna said as they looked at a tomb as they opened small sarcophagus to find a wolf skull with a dead solider from the war. "That's it? What a dumb quest" Anna said a Wisp hit the ground forming a ghost soldier. "Who goes there? Is that you captain? No you must be one of the new recruits, watch your back the Captain is already had Seth killed he can't be trusted but we must still follow orders and these are your soldier place the skull you found at the altar at the burial ground it's the only way do you understand? The only way" the ghost said disappearing. "Okay? So taking this to an altar" Adam said as they found the altar not to far as Adam looked at the skull. "Let's find the other pieces this dog had a meaning to someone and should be put back together" Adam said. "I'll follow your lead your majesty" Anna said as they soon searched the forest then spotted the same ghost and appear to be digging up something as Adam and Anna approached and dug up the wolf tail. "This is where they shot Seth poor little bugger he was always loyal right to the end he didn't deserve to die but the captain gave the order and we followed it, that's what we do, we follow orders" he said disappearing. "He was shot here?" Adam said as Xander whined. "Come on, there has to be more somewhere we got to find that ghost" Anna said ad they began to head to a bridge to see the ghost in the water jumping around as Adam dived in where the ghost was and swam back up holding the wolf legs. "Wasn't my fault I couldn't disobey a direct order could I? The captain made me do it and Seth was my fiend he was my only friend, sorry Seth I'm so sorry." "Wait!" Anna said as the ghost disappeared. "All that is left is the torso" Adam said climbing out of the water. "We better hurry" Anna said as they followed Xander as they saw the ghost walk into a cave as they followed to find it empty but with a single chest as Adam opened it to find the torso as the soldier appeared again. "The captain told me to bury it he was scared there be a mutiny if the others ever found out, said it was for the good of the squad but all he wanted was the weapon." "Weapon? What weapon?" Adam asked. "He lied to me! He lied to us all!" The ghost said disappearing. "A weapon? Come on let's head back to the alter maybe then we'll get an answer" Anna said as they took all the bones they found and headed back to where they left the skull as Adam and Anna set done the last pieces completing the wolf skeleton as it glowed and a wisp formed with a ghost wolf but instead of being violent like most wolf this one was wagging his tail and panting as he howled then took off and looked back at them as Xander followed as they followed the dogs too stone doors to a tomb as they followed Seth through the ruins as they reached another sarcophagus as Seth and Xander pointed to it. "They wants us to open it" Anna said as Adam pushed off the lid to the sarcophagus as Adam pulled out the Wolfbane sword from the skeleton inside. "This must be the weapon that man spoke of" Adam said a several wisps flew down and four soldiers and one elite stood down below. "That sword is mine! I have sworn death on all who touch it! Soldiers! Your captain needs you! Kill the thief!" the Captain yelled. "So you're the one who killed Seth! How was killing this dog any good!" Adam yelled as the ghosts began to attack and Adam and Anna fought off the ghosts and defeated every last one till Seth approached them as Adam petted him and Anna did. "Go on, boy go rest in peace" Adam said as Seth ear perked up as he looked in one direction like he was being called than ran off disappearing into a light. "Xander and Seth are so much alike, good loyal dogs" Anna said petting Seth. "Come on, there still much to do" Adam said.